


Rumor Has It

by Meduseld



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: GLC bros, Guy is Guy, M/M, Rumors and such, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meduseld/pseuds/Meduseld
Summary: Guy wants to know if it's true.





	Rumor Has It

"So you and Sin, huh?" Guy says, sitting across from Hal in Oa's messhall.

Hal chews, swallows, thinks, and finally goes with "Yup."

"Cool, that's cool. Totally cool. Just checking, didn't want to like cross lines, or whatever".

Hal nods, and feels a little less tense. Guy can be, well, Guy, but he has a good heart. And the sentiment if garbled, seems sincere.

Guy looks like he has something else to say though, and Hal stares at him for a minute.

Nothing’s forthcoming, so he takes a sip of the orange biojuice the messhall provides, which tastes like a cross between celery and poprocks.

Which is of course the exact moment Guy asks: “So do you guys use the rings in bed, or what?”

The spray manages to cover most of the table.

 


End file.
